Iabella Volturi
by MissRedHead
Summary: Bella is the adopted daughter of Aro and Sulpicia. She was taught how to kill vampires, not just by fire but with weapons infused with venom. She is 3/4 vampire and 1/4 human. She goes with Jane to Washington and meets the Cullens. Falling in love with one in particular. Pairings are B/Em, C/Es, E/R, J/A. Lems, violence, and Vampire child deaths.


**Okay so this is my second twilight fanfic. I decided to do a Bella/Emmett one, but this one is a bit different. Bella isn't the Bella we know. She is ¾ vampire and ¼ human and was raised by Aro and Sulpicia as their daughter. All she has ever known is the Volturi. So here we go, R&R! :D**

**At this moment My New Moon and The Perfect Match are on Hiatus since I'm on a really bad writers block with both. I'm so sorry!**

**Anyways on with the Story!**

**Epilogue**

_27__th__ March, 1530; New Mexican Mountain Forest_

A child was born to a woman in the middle of the forest. The child had brown hair and mismatched eyes, one was red and one was violet. The mother of the child was half human, half vampire, the father was a vampire. The mother knew the risk of having the child but didn't care, she wasn't one to take away a baby's life. The woman helping the mother, a human native knew the risk, but didn't want to leave the mother and child alone.

As soon as the child was in the hands of the native, the child drained the woman dry. The mother was already losing her life quickly. The baby was already sitting up on its own. It watched the life slowly drain from its mother before a girl, no more than 14 picked it up. She heard the child's faint heartbeat, she knew she was a hybrid.

The girl cleaned the child's face and wrapped it in the cloak she wore. Taking it to a human baby shop she bought a black outfit that for a short time would be too big. Dressing it and buying some diapers, she took the child to the airport where the girl took her to her masters in Italy.

Upon arrival the girl took the child to her masters, presenting it to them. The leader stood and took the child, looking into his eyes. The child was now the size of a toddler, it only sat in a diaper, looking at the man. It stared at him, its voice was clear as it spoke.

"Are you my father?" The child asked.

The man was touched, he hugged the child to him, kissing its head. He touched the long, soft hair of the child and grinned, calling for his wife. He was enthralled with the child. He introduced the men beside him as its Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius.

"Hello Uncles." The child said, its manners amazingly progressed.

When the man's wife walked in, he handed the child to her and she grinned. She finally had a child, kissing its nose she spoke to it, her head rested against the child's.

"A child of my own, your name child is Isabella Marie Volturi, daughter of Aro and Sulpicia Volturi." She spoke.

"Isabella Marie Volturi." The young girl replied, a smile gracing her face, showing off a pair of deep dimples.

The Volturi raised Isabella, teaching her their ways. How to hunt, how to kill, and how to fight. She was also taught how to kill vampires. Her name was the most feared throughout the vampire world. She was the only thing known to them more lethal than fire its self.

She grew and learned. Reaching her full physical maturity at only 5 months old. Her mental maturity was beyond that of a human already. What she doesn't know is that soon after her 483rd birthday her life is about to drastically change forever.

**Bella POV**

I know what I am, father had to tell me at some point. He told me when I was only 8 months old. I am part human but mostly vampire. I am unable to be sustained off of animal blood, for I tried once when Carlisle lived with us, I was unable to survive, I almost had to be turned. I can eat normal food but I prefer human blood. The fresher the better and the more scared they are the sweeter it tastes. Virgin blood is the best, it has a sweet taste, an untainted taste of another.

I sat on a rafter above my father, watching as they tried this young vampire for his crime. I sung my claymore beside me, the blade was infused with vampire venom so I could slice a vampire's head clean off. On my hip sat a 9 mil, it shot hallow wood bullets filled with venom and regular bullets in case of there being a human close by going through the change. In my left boot sat a pair of athames, the blades also infused with vampire venom. Finally, in my right boot sat a grill lighter in the shape of an m16 sniper rifle.  
Father glanced up at me and I jumped from the rafter, sheathing my claymore in the sheath on my back. I landed quietly behind the man and loaded my gun with the wooden bullets. Cocking it, I shot a bullet into his back, He screamed as the venom burned through his back. Father asked him the same question and the man refused to answer again. I shot another bullet into his side. His screamed echoed off the stone walls. He answered Father's question that time, his voice hoarse as his own venom dripped down his back and his side. I sheathed my gun and pulled my claymore from my back. I watched as Demetri and Felix held down his arms and legs. Slowly Alec's mist drifted toward them.

"No Alec, he deserves to watch his precious little girl die first." Caius laughed.

I slammed the claymore down in between his legs, causing the man to shout out before he noticed it missed him completely. I looked behind me as Jane brought in a little girl no more than 6 or 7, her blonde hair laid on her neck in tight curls, and her red eyes gleamed with tears as she looked upon her "father".

"Papa!" She shouted, struggling in Jane's grip.

Alec cut off the girl's senses so she would stop. I yanked the claymore from the ground, slinging it into its sheath. I yanked my twin athames from my boot and walked over to the child. I looked at Alec and he retracted his mist from the girl. She began screaming again and her small body twisting in Jane's arms. I walked over and ran the athames across the child's neck and torso, causing her to scream in pain and curl in on herself. Jane dropped her to the ground and I quickly turned my head to see that Alec had forced the man's head to look at the child, Jane held his eyelids open, forcing him to watch. I grabbed my lighter from my boot and lit the venom seeping from the child on fire. Her screams echoed through the room.

The man screamed, throwing all four vampires off of him. He charged me, but before he reached me, Alec's mist reached him first, dropping him to the ground. I quickly threw him into the fire behind me, keeping from going through anymore confrontation with him.

I then turned to my father, slowly picking up my weapons, keeping an eye on him. When I had all my weapons back in place I then I walked up to my father.

"I could have just been killed but you seemed as if you didn't care because you thought he should have to watch the girl he saw as his daughter die! How dare you call yourself a father when I could have died!" I screamed.

I turned on my heel and stalked out of the room. I walked into the game room a couple stories above, but not before stashing all of my weapons in my room.

I walked in and shoved Felix out of the bean bag chair I had claimed as my own. He chuckled and sat on the couch. I put MW3 into the Xbox and grabbed my controller. We played for about 4 hours until my father called us for feeding time.

I walked through the double doors into the throne room where a group of humans slowly approached, I smelt the blood of a virgin. Everyone knew if there was a virgin in the group to let me have them, I always fought for what I wanted. I jumped to my preferred rafter and watched crowd slowly enter.

"Buongiorno! Benvenuti alla La Casa dei Volturi! Spero che sono tutti pronti a soddisfare la tua morte!" My father called.

That was when the screaming and the frenzy began. I found the virgin, a young girl who was no more than 16. She stood in a corner, frightened. I jumped down next to her, grabbing her by the ponytail in her hair. I bared her cream white neck to me and bit. The blood flowed, sweet and hot into my mouth, I greedily drank every drop. Jane had two young children in her grasp, draining one. Alec had and older couple in his grasp.

Once I was done I dropped her on the ground and sat in Father's throne. I watched as he killed to young human girls. When he turned and saw me lounging in his throne he shook his head, a chuckle escaping him.

"Father, do you think I could go to Port Angeles with Jane and them to investigate? I want to check up on the Cullen's, make sure that their coven hasn't gotten any larger." I said.

"Well of course dear, we wouldn't want them to grow any larger than they are now would we. It would be a shame if they added another vampire who was talented. They might even give you a run for your money." He replied.

"That is highly unlikely father." I laughed.

"Very true my dear."

"I do wonder what would happen if they added another to their coven."

"They would be brought in for questioning and if the vampire was gifted also then they would become and immediate threat to us."

"I see. How would they be a threat father?"

"If they have another gifted vampire they could easily over throw us. They could do whatever they wanted with us then. For all we know they could kill us and use you as a weapon to rule the world!"

I nodded and pondered the thought. I then stood, giving father back his throne before bidding him and my uncles a farewell.

I walked from the throne room to go pack a few bags. I had asked Jane to get my weapons through customs and we loaded up the vehicle. I grabbed my black cloak from my closet and slipped it on, letting it sit only halfway on my head. I walked down to the vehicle and we drove to the airport. I made sure that the seer knew of my plan to visit them. Planning what day and what time I'd be there. I was afraid of what I would encounter in Forks, Washington. I brought my weapons to keep myself safe.

I watched as the flight attendants checked on the other passengers. Jane and Alec were whispering to each other, Demetri pretended to be asleep, and Felix played on the PSP I got him for his last birthday.

I didn't know why I truly wanted to check on the Cullens' I just felt a pull toward there, as if I was meant to go. I closed my eyes after the flight attendant checked on me, falling into a deep slumber.

**So that is the prologue and chapter 1. I hope you like it, I don't know where I got the idea but it just came to me. I thought maybe a stronger Bella would be a much better match for Emmett. The Pairings through the story are as follows B/Em, C/Es, E/R, A/J. Everything does work its self out and this story maybe about 20-22 chapters long. I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel after this though. So hope you like it, it was something that came out of the blue.**

**Again the stories My New Moon and The Perfect Match are on hiatus because I'm in a major writers block with them. I hope you like this.**

**Review it, give commentary. Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Point out grammar errors, etc. I am really picky because I don't have a beta yet. Chapter 2 will be up soon. If you would like to be my Beta the please PM me, I would really appreciate it.  
**

**MissRedHead**

**P.S. "Buongiorno! Benvenuti alla La Casa dei Volturi! Spero che sono tutti pronti a soddisfare la tua morte!" Means "Hello! Welcome to the Home of the Volturi! I hope you are all ready to meet your death!"**


End file.
